Catch Me
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: As Katara observes Aang trying to catch Momo one day, several months after Sozin's comet, she notices his many qualities. Soon, though, she decides to change the game... the question is, what will she do if and when she catches him? ONESHOT


Catch Me

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**A/N**: More mindless fluff for you Kataang fanatics lol this time, I tried my hand at young teen Kataang again... this takes place a few months after the end of the show – Aang is almost 14, Katara is 15. Enjoy!

* * *

She was glad her brother and friends were off at the market at the moment... that gave her time to study the leader of their little group. Watching Aang gave Katara a never-ending source of entertainment, though sometimes she admitted that it had her squirming in her seat a bit, especially when he concentrated in practicing any kind of bending... but at other times, Katara was reminded how young Aang was, watching him act like a goofball or stumble over things – honestly, how could someone be so graceful at one moment, then trip over everything the next moment?

Then there were times he scared her. Times when he was injured and she was scared for him. Times when he was dead-pan angry and ready to destroy everything in his path – that terrified her, but in an odd sort of way, it also left her in awe, watching him unleash his fury in fascination before she snapped out of it and tried to calm him down.

Right now though, Katara sat and watched Aang chasing Momo around, trying to capture the evasive lemur. 'Aww...' Katara thought, giggled at the adorable scene. Aang had managed to trip over something again and ungracefully landed on his face, his backside sticking up in the air. She smiled when Momo plopped right on top of him and licked his cheek – his way of affection – and Aang beamed up at his pet. 'A boy and his lemur...' she thought with affection.

"Hey Katara!" Aang waved to her, his pink-tinted cheeks and quirky smile making her heart melt. The moment he walked over to her, sat by her, and grinned like the little boy he was at her, she felt herself snap and abruptly pulled him to her.

"You are just SO _cute!_" She gushed, hugging her dear friend. Aang laughed joyously, his blush darkening and hugged her back.

"Thanks! So are you!" Aang returned, his blush darkening even further – if that was possible – it seemed the words escaped him before he could stop them. Katara pulled away, her own blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You... really think so?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"No... I think you're more than that, I think you're beautiful," Aang clarified, his eyes half-lidded in affection. Katara felt herself blushed further and shiver slightly as Aang reached over and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear – or pretended to anyway, not that it mattered. How was he able to do that? One moment he's being a cute little thirteen year old, the next he's making her blush and lose her voice like a school-girl with a crush.

"Th-thanks, Aang..." If possible, her voice got even softer. Katara was so taken in by his warm, smokey gray eyes that she didn't notice him leaning into her. When had he gotten taller? It seemed he no longer needed to lift up slightly to reach her, in fact, he was so much taller now, she would bet her life that in another couple months, _she _would be the one looking up at _him_.

Katara held her breath in anticipation as he leaned further in, her eyes glancing at his slightly parted lips and then back at his eyes. Was he going to kiss her? She saw his smile soften, their lips were only inches apart now. This was one of those times she felt like she couldn't sit still... it still amazed her how he was able to do that. Katara felt disappointed when Aang passed her lips and shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her ear. When he pulled back, his smile widened and he gestured down. Katara looked down at his hand and noticed a beautiful flower.

"Is that... for me?" She asked, her heart fluttering – he could be very romantic when he wanted to be.

"Yup!" Was his simple answer. Katara grinned, taking the flower and closing her eyes as she took in the flower's sweet scent. She gasped and her eyes flew open when she felt Aang's lips on her temple, kissing her gently. The blush returned with a vengeance.

"Aang, I-" Aang halted her words with a finger on her lip. He smiled and shook his head before he leaned in again. Once again, the anticipation returned and once again the disappointment followed as his lips brushed her cheek softly. She was getting frustrated now and by the way his eyes danced with mischief, she knew he knew she was. "Aang..." she began but was halted again, this time however, by the devious look that crossed his features.

"You're gunna have to catch me first!" He proclaimed and hopped up off the bench they had been sitting on.

"What?" Katara was caught off guard, he wanted to play?

"Catch me! Catch me! - If you _can_..." Aang added with an adolescent smirk.

"Catch you, huh?" Katara said, standing and brushing imaginary dust from her skirt.

"Yup!" Aang answered, crossing his arms.

"And what do I get to do if I do?" Katara asked teasingly. She knew she was still blushing but she was too interested in this little game to bother acknowleging it.

"Whatever you want..." Aang trailed off, his smirk spreading into a wolfish grin. Again Katara was struck by how much Aang had grown in the year and couple months she knew him. When had he learned to smiled like that? Like a normal teenager she supposed.

"You're on!" Katara laughed and began her approach. She knew she would never be able to catch him – an airbender – in a real chase, but she also knew that if he _really _wanted to be caught, he would just run slower... and it seemed like he wanted just that. "GOT... you?" Katara swiped at air, blinking in confusion, had he just... disappeared before her eyes? She looked up and smiled at his triumphant, grinning face. Aang sat on a tree branch, directly above her head. "What are you doing up there? Come down!" Katara laughed.

Aang smiled at Katara and shook his head. "Nuh-uh, if you want me, come up here and get me," he replied. Katara once again raised an eyebrow and nodded, walking over to the tree. She kept an eye on him as she climbed the tree, making sure he didn't run off again. When she got to the branch he sat on, Aang beamed at her and padded the spot next to him.

"A-are you sure this tree will hold us?" Katara asked, feeling a little unsure now that she was so high up.

"Sure it will! Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall, you know that," Aang promised. "Now, come here," he gestured, reaching his hand to her. Katara smiled and took his offered hand, letting him help her settle next to him.

"Got you!" Katara said happily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You sure did, what're you gunna do now that you caught me?" He asked playfully. Katara smiled, forgetting all about her initial fears of being up in the tree.

"This..." Katara let her hands slide over his neck and caress his head as she leaned in, her lips dancing across his. She felt his breath against her mouth as he sighed in content, wrapping one of his own arms around her waist, pulling her just a little closer to him. This was one of those times she was scared of him... but not because he was scary, but because the emotions he stirred within her confused and suffocated her but at the same time, left her needing him that much more.

Katara shivered when she felt his hand slide up and down her side, letting out a breath as they pulled away for oxygen, only to have the breath taken away from her again as he crushed his lips back against hers. When had he become so forward? Aang tilted his head to an angle, frowning slightly in concentration as he experimented with a new kind of kiss Sokka had told him about. Katara felt herself jerk in surprise when he leaned in further and she felt his tongue. Maybe this was going too far? But it felt so nice...

"WHAA!" Aang gasped and all of a sudden, the delightful contact she was having with the young Avatar was abruptly cut and Katara found herself opening her eyes, blinking away the daze and glancing around for him.

"Aang?" She asked.

"Down here..." Aang grumbled. Katara looked down and found Aang on his back, sprawled on the floor with leaves and twigs all over him. Katara giggled as Aang grumbled as he stood, brushing off the leaves and twigs and looking rather miserable.

"Its not funny..." Aang muttered, feeling slightly affronted, his pride being stung by his unfortunate clumsiness.

"I'm sorry," Katara laughed and then smiled at his put-off expression. At times like these, Katara was reminded that Aang was very much a teenager now and no longer the little boy she met.

"Aang?" Katara's voice made the boy glance back up and he felt his face flush at the look Katara was giving him. "What are you waiting for? Come back up here and catch me..." she offered, winking at him. Aang grinned broadly and scrambled back on the tree, this time tossing a leg over the branch and leaning against the trunk of the tree for added balance. Aang reached over and pulled Katara toward him, effectively crushing her to his chest.

"There... much better!" He grinned. "Now, where were we?" He asked playfully. Katara grinned back and leaned further against him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Katara? Aang? Where are you guys?" Sokka's had Katara pause in her movements, her lips brushing feather-lightly over Aangs.

"Just ignore him..." Aang whispered, running a hand through Katara's hair and gently guiding her toward him. Katara blushed at Aang's new-found boldness once again and obeyed him, letting her brother march right passed the tree as she settled in Aang's arms.

"Come on snoozles, maybe they went back to the house," Toph's voice said. Katara and Aang both knew that Toph could "see" them on the tree and they were both relieved she didn't rat them out... however, they _also _knew that she would be expecting payment of some sort for her help...

"Yeah... maybe you're right..." Sokka shrugged and Katara and Aang sighed in relief when their two friends disappeared from sight and ear-shot.

"That was close..." Katara giggled, once again feeling like a school-girl.

"Yeah, it was," Aang agreed. "Should we... go back?" he asked softly, not sounding like he wanted to. Katara smiled and shook her head.

"Not just yet..." Aang grinned and his hold on her tightened.

"Good!" It was times like these that Katara was unable to think of Aang as a boy, unable to picture his goofy side... at times like these, she was reminded how true his feelings for her were, how he was very much unlike any boy his age... and she _loved _it.

* * *

**End A/N**: Well? What do ya think? I hope it was okay lol please let me know what you thought! Feedback equals LOVE!


End file.
